totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur
Arthur, labeled as The Loudmouth, is a contestant on Total Drama: Tiki Jungle. He was placed on the Over Nine Thousand team. He returned for Total Drama: Superstar Showdown, and was placed on the ''Hopalong Ralphcakes ''team. Biography Arthur is the world's worst annoyance to most people at his school. He constantly complains and says extremely obnoxious things and non sequiturs, and is extremely famous around his town just for being annoying. If you say something that bores or upsets him, his response is usually the same: "I'm morbidly obeeeese!" or "My peanuts are loooose!". Even though most people think he says that just to be annoying. Arthur's worst enemy is a girl named Julia. She is a very short girl who has the Napoleon Complex, and Arthur gains amusement by annoying her. He gets beaten up by her every day, but he doesn't care, because he just loves being annoying. Arthur joined the competition to annoy the other contestants and to win by not doing anything. Total Drama: Tiki Jungle Arthur arrived to the competition immediately after Julia, and proclaimed that he was "morbidly obeeeese." His very existence provoked Julia enough that she was sent into a fury, and started ranting at him, eventually kicking him onto the shore when he said he had no idea she felt that way. He attempted to talk to other contestants, but either said rude things to them or was thwarted by Julia, such as when he tried to hit on Elena. During the first challenge, Arthur attempted to get Julia to carry him since he was too lazy to get up, and the two argued for a while about it. After he jumped onto her back and caused her to topple on the ground, he decided to carry her instead. They encountered Octavia, and Julia tried to get Arthur to leave, but he refused, promising Julia a coolly-shaped rock if she let him stay. He was picked to be on the Over Nine Thousand team, much to Julia's happiness. He attempted to get to know his new team members, but it didn't work out too well, as he quickly got into an argument with Helga when the two had to sail together. Arthur's obesity began to sink his raft, and an angry Helga threw seaweed and later her book at Arthur's face. Somehow, his team still won the challenge. Despite this, he seemed to actively try to sabotage his team in later challenges, just for the heck of it. When trying to retrieve dinosaur bones from quicksand, Arthur got stuck and threw the bones at Meg's head, knocking her out cold. Chrissy later rescued him, and he actually helped his team out when he prevented a vulture from flying away with the bones, thanks to his girth. Arthur attempted to console Trey by saying that if he even got close to a girl like Octavia, she would call the police. During the capture the flag challenge, Arthur "hid" the flag by sitting on it and farting, and succeeded. After Over Nine Thousand won the challenge again, he said he needed a diaper for his loose peanuts, and his teammates reacted with disgust. For the singing challenge, most of Arthur's ideas were rejected, including singing a song about morbid obesity. He found a grapefruit and figured it could tighten his peanuts. Like his other teammates, Arthur was upset about continuously winning challenges and not getting to vote anyone out, and he routinely got stuck in the winner cabin's hot tub. In the next chapter, he continued to harass his teammates, and was paired off against Julia in a mini-challenge - a water balloon fight. Julia managed to win by hitting him in the groin with a water balloon. After the challenge, he said that his first target if they ever lost would be Trey, since he didn't like him. Arthur's obnoxiousness reached a peak in the subsequent episode. When he found out Trey's last name was St. Clair, he made fun of it by calling Trey "Something-you-put-food-on-when-you're-at-a-crappy-restaurant Santa Claus Girl's Name," and harassed Chrissy once he found out her real name was Christian. During the challenge, he made fun of Trey for carrying a satchel, which he called a "man purse," and began to sing an obnoxious song that annoyed all of his teammates. He later gave up on the challenge and started playing Maplopoly with Gary, and then went around and asked everyone if they had tight glutes. Since virtually the whole team was enraged at him after the challenge, he was the main target for elimination, but thanks to Trey's meddling, Octavia was sent home instead. After Total Drama: Tiki Jungle After TD:TJ, Arthur moved back to his house. He is currently a senior in high school, and is still doing the stuff he knows best: annoying the crap out of people. He doesn't really interact with Julia anymore, even though they somewhat bonded, and he's making an effort to not annoy her as much anymore. Unfortunately, now he says annoying and rude things to other people, i.e. the popular people at his school. He hangs out with his best friend, Kavren, all the time, and the two do weird things together, that have mostly been enigmatic. He also got his new shirt, and is now being paid by his mother to go into schools and teach children about puberty. Now, every day at 6:30, he is forced to change into his alter-ego, "Puber T," for a half hour, and lecture everyone about the wonders of puberty. He thinks this is fun, because he can be perverted without getting in trouble. Arthur wasn't picked to return for the fifth season, the only reason he was accepted is because the other boy who was originally picked (Manty) was busy with lacrosse. Arthur was excited to return, even though he's the producers' least favorite contestant ever. Audition Tape Arthur did not audition for the show, but the producers saw him on Julia's audition and decided to let him in. See Julia's page for more information.﻿ Trivia *The inspiration for this character came from stories one of my friends told me about a friend of his and a guy who really annoyed her. *Arthur's "Puber T" shirt was inspired of a drawing I saw in a children's book about reproductive health, of a guy wearing an identical shirt to Arthur's. *A running gag of Arthur's involves him mentioning his dysfunctional family members, including: **Beth, his mother, who is a middle school teacher and was the one who let Arthur become "Puber T" in the first place. Her car was driven into a pole by Uncle Arturo. **Arturo, his uncle who is frequently drunk and whom Arthur despises. He apparently has loose peanuts as well. According to Arthur, he won the lottery, then spent the money on worthless things, he calls Arthur "Mr. Jiggles", he shoots puppies with arrows, and he stayed with Arthur's family for a year and caused Arthur's room to smell like enchiladas mixed with a giant fart. **Stanley, his other uncle, who "sits on the couch and resembles a watermelon." **Edna, Stanley's wife and Arthur's aunt, whose bowels frequently act up. **Mississippi, the child of Stanley and Edna who Arthur mentioned to taunt Julia's love of One Erection. **Fred, his "skinny little cousin" whose leg always hurts. **Beverly, his great-aunt, who apparently behaves similarly to gay people, and straight people as well. Arthur claims "it isn't that hard" to act like her. **Reggie, his cousin, whom Arthur made fun of by saying his head was shaped like a vulgar object, and he had to get intensive psychiatric care. **Trudy, his great-grandma, who apparently had a leech in her intestines. **Becky, his niece, who is apparently more manly than Nic despite not being potty-trained. *Arthur was born on January 2nd, 1995, according to Julia. *Arthur was planned to get 2nd place in Tiki Jungle from the start, but he was originally going to lose to Elena. I later put Julia there because I figured it'd be a far funnier finale. Gallery Morbidlyobeeeese.PNG|Arthur's appearance in Total Drama: Tiki Jungle. Arthurallstar.PNG|Arthur's original drawing for Total Drama: Superstar Showdown. WantUBack.PNG|A disturbing picture of Arthur dressed up as Cher Lloyd in the artwork for her single, Want U Back. Category:Total Drama: Tiki Jungle Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Over Nine Thousand